


Happiness is relative

by MiriMuffinsWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Collar, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanfiction, Non-Sexual, Punishment, i think, read original work for context about the relationship, walking on a leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMuffinsWorld/pseuds/MiriMuffinsWorld
Summary: Dean is in a shop for kinky stuff when he is approached by Nora O’Malley whose parents are friends with the older Novaks. She and the twins were very close growing up, experimenting together when they started getting into BDSM. Now, she wants to see if they are happy since they lost contact around the time Cas met Sam.As this is set in an AU by ZoyciteM, it's better to read her work first. It is however somehow an AU for the AU as Nora was never mentioned in "Sammy's Time at Stanford".





	Happiness is relative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sammy's Time at Stanford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661583) by [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM). 



"Hi there, handsome."  
Dean looked up from his phone to see a girl not much younger than himself batting her eyelashes at him. Distractedly, he gave her a nod to return the greeting.  
"I have been here for a long time and not once have I been treated as impolitely as that. Now, I've got to tell Jimmy to teach you some manners. Especially with the upcoming wedding."  
Deans eyes shot up to see if he knew her.  
"Calm down, Dean. You didn't think that your boyfriends were hermits before you and your brother met them, did you?"  
"Who are you?", Dean asked in his most threatening voice.  
"Now I am hurt, though not surprised. We met before. The Soirée at the Novak's house last Christmas? I had hoped that despite how uncomfortable you were, you'd at least remember me. But I bet every girl at that party wished for that as unlikely as it would be. I'm Nora O'Malley. And you are my best friends' sub. No, wait. You were at the party with Jimmy and he wouldn't settle for just dominating. It's not enough for him." With a smirk she added, "He's always had to have it all. So, you're not a sub, but a switch, am I right?"  
Jealousy made Dean clench his jaw as he nodded. She didn't seem to mind as she jumped a little with joy at her correct guess. Why had he never heard about her if she was the twins' best friend? Then again, if what she said was true, he had actually met her and the twins hadn’t hidden her. Still, the jealousy didn't just go away.  
"So, how do you know them?" Curiosity had taken over for the moment.  
"Oh, you know how it is. My parents run some of the clubs Charles and Marjorie used to attend when they were younger. A friendship formed and since we were a similar age, they started dropping the boys off at our house and we basically had no choice but to become friends." She took her phone and quickly snapped a picture of Dean who was too surprised to catch her hand in time.  
She started typing and reading it out at the same time. "Hey, Jimmy. Look who I've picked up. For taking up all of your attention at Christmas, you should at least have taught him some manners. Kisses to Cassie and his boy toy. Love you." Dramatically she hit the send button, "Aaaand Sent. Awww, look he's already texting back. Must have been waiting for your text" she winked at Dean whose face by now was bright red. "Oh, I can totally see why they like you." Looking at her phone and quickly reading something, her expression changed just for a second into longing. But the moment was gone as fast as it had come and a second later, Dean wasn't even sure anymore that it had been there. She changed the subject by saying, "Why don't we go and pick our boy up from his lecture? He should be finished soon."  
Dean, still overwhelmed by her openness and happiness, nodded.  
Grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door of the shop, she added, "My shift has been over for some time anyway, I just stayed to see if you'd recognise me."  
Looking at the shelves with floggers, canes, ropes, blindfolds, handcuffs and everything else that could be needed during or after a scene, Dean asked unbelievingly, "You work here?"  
She stopped. "Yeah, it's fun. Also, my parents want me to get experience in the field for when they give me my own club. Oh, good that you asked. I nearly forgot the most important rule in sales." He cocked an eyebrow. "Did you get everything you were looking for, sir?"  
He smiled and then remembered. "Oh, actually no. I am supposed to give you this. It's from Castiel." He handed her an envelope. "He said, he needs it ASAP."  
"Did he mention me by name or did he just tell you to deliver it to the shop?", she asked, suddenly serious. "Just the shop, why?"  
"Just wondering, is all."  
She tore it open and her eyes flew quickly over the page. "Excuse me just for a moment. I promise we'll be on our way to Jimmy-boy in just a sec."  
She hurried to the back of the shop and vanished behind a red velvet curtain.  
A moment later, she was back and once again took his hand to pull him outside. "Let's go, we're late now. We'll have to hurry to get to campus in time."  
She was halfway to a sleek, black Mercedes, when he stopped. "Wait, let's take my car."  
She looked at him, confused. "Just tell Henrik to get her for you later." As he shook his head, she sighed. "You take your car, I'll take mine. See you at campus."

  
To Dean's surprise, she didn't get in the back of the car but in the driver's seat. She pulled down the window. "Last one there has to buy dinner!" She watched, grinning, as he got into his baby. She seemed to be quite confident in her ability to win because she waited for him to pull out of his space first and when he checked in the rear view mirror at the traffic light, she seemed to still wait for him to get a head start. When the light turned green, he sped off the unusually empty street. He checked again, where she was and discovered that she was relatively far behind. He grinned at her overconfidence earlier and turned the radio on. A little while later, he checked again where she was and wondered why he couldn't see her. Just as he was looking back at the street, he saw a black spot in his peripheral vision. Looking to his right side, he saw her grinning at him and then speeding up to get ahead of him. As much as he tried to at least tail her, his Baby wasn't fast enough.  
A bit later, he pulled up next her on the parking lot. She got out and grinned at him. "I'm sorry, I should have told you that my girl is modified for street racing. So, you're gonna buy me dinner. You pick where we go. But remember that I'm allergic to seafood. How about tomorrow? I don't think, we'll have the time tonight. Of course, I could also do lunch if that's better for you, since your boyfriends are in class all day."

  
While she talked, they walked over to the building where Jimmy's last class for the day was. Dean took the opportunity to really look at her. Now in profile, he recognised her from a picture in the master bedroom. It showed her, looking at the twins who were jumping into a swimming pool. They were a lot younger in the picture but it was definitely her. She chatted away about everything and nothing, while Dean wondered just how close she was to the twins. Suddenly, she fell silent and Dean looked for the cause. He found it very quickly. On the top of the steps of the building in front of them, stood Jimmy with his arms crossed and a glare directed at Nora. Dean looked over at her and saw that she had lowered her head and her hands were clasped behind her back. He half expected her to kneel there and then just from how submissive she suddenly looked.  
Then, Jimmy was at Dean's side, kissing him and smiling. "What a pleasant surprise, Cutie. I could get used to this."  
Dean was unsure of what was happening but glad that Jimmy didn't seem to be mad at him.  
"Nora", he said as cold as ice. She didn't look up. Instead, she muttered a silent "sir" and remained in her position. "We'll deal with this at home. Let's go." He put an arm around Dean and started walking, Nora falling two steps behind and then following them with her eyes still directed at the ground. Dean recognized the high protocol from when they had been to Chicago and thought that Nora and the twins must be extremely close. A pang of jealousy went through his heart again but he tried his best to shut it down. He knew that the twins had had a life before they had met the Winchesters. And he knew that Jimmy loved him and Sam more than anything.

  
Nora trailed behind them all the way to the house and as soon as the door closed behind them, she immediately dropped to her knees. Jimmy turned to Dean and said, "Could you please get our brothers? But don't tell Cas about our guest. Insist that they come now, no matter what they are doing." Dean nodded and went to look for Cas and Sam. He found them in the library, working silently on their laptops.  
"Jimmy would like to see both of you at the door. And no, I'm not allowed to say why."  
Dean could see that Cas wasn't happy about being distracted but as soon as he saw the kneeling woman at Jimmy's feet his expression softened.  
"Nora, what brings you here?"  
Jimmy nudged her with his foot.  
"I was bad, master. Master brought me here to gratefully receive my punishment."  
Dean saw a tear running down her cheek and couldn't believe how this could be the same girl that had raced him on their way to Jimmy and won. On second thought, he could believe it when he thought back to the times he had subbed for Jimmy.  
There was a pause until Cas said coldly, "Playroom, strip, blindfold, wait. Now!" Hastily, Nora crawled towards to the basement. "You may walk on the stairs. But only on the stairs."  
A small "Thank you, master" could be heard before she descended.

<<<\------->>>

I am not sure that I believe my eyes when Jimmy's eye candy from the Christmas party walks into the shop. "I've got it from here, Nora. You coming in tomorrow?", my annoying coworker asks. Distractedly, I nod at her and shush her with a wave of my hand. I don't quite succeed but at least her next words are whispered. "You know him?" I answer in the same hushed voice, "Kind of. I met him once at a party. I don't think he remembers me, though."  
She nods knowingly, even though she doesn't know anything. She doesn't know that the gorgeous guy glancing over gags is in a relationship with my best friends. She doesn't know that I still wish that Jimmy and I had been more than just best friends. She doesn't know that apart from that I couldn't be happier that the twins had found these two too hot to be true boyfriends who were able to fulfil their needs and who loved them so purely.

  
I continue to watch Dean from behind a magazine. I want to get to know him better and for now, it seems to be best to see what items he takes special interest in. I want to give a list of them to Jimmy later so he can surprise his boy if he wants to. After a little while, Dean starts texting and in between looking up at the displayed items again and again. I'm pretty sure that the list won't be needed. I decide to stop my observation and just go and talk to the guy. His first test should be if he is true to my boys. I don't think he's only into guys, so I start to flirt a little. He aces that test. He is ignoring me nearly completely, so I move on to see how alert he is beside his obvious distraction. I drop Jimmy's name and am pleasantly surprised to find that I immediately have his attention. Not only that but he suddenly seems to be surrounded by a threatening aura. I think it is time to move on to the next step: Checking his jealousy. I drop a few comments about Jimmy and what I know he likes and can immediately see Dean's jaw clenching.  
I smile a little as I see the gears behind his eyes turn and then settle on trying to take over the lead in the conversation with the question how I knew Jimmy. As I do not want to let this chance to see them in natural surroundings slip, I quickly get my phone to make sure, that Jimmy will want to punish me. The text I get back proves once again how possessive Jimmy can be. It also tells me that I'm in for a punishment as soon as we arrive at their home. And asks if I'd be okay if the other three were there and helping. My plan has worked. I have always known how to make Jimmy do exactly what I want and thinking it's his idea.  
In order to be sure my plan continues the way I want it to, I try to overwhelm Dean and it works. He doesn't even question my decision to go see Jimmy. His disbelief at me working here is cute. But then again, he only has the twins for comparison and that can be misleading since the Nowaks do many things differently than most.  
His question, however, reminds me that he probably wanted something from the store. He hands me an envelope and I know immediately what it is. This is work, so I change into serious-mode. I'm surprised at Cassie's order. It's different, though I can't put my finger on the why. I hurry to the back of the store to put the order in myself. As quickly as possible I return to my private plans and continue to pull Dean outside.

  
I'm positively surprised that he really does care for his car and doesn't want someone else picking it up later. However, I feel the same about my beauty of a car. And if we're already taking two cars, we can at least make it exciting. He leaves as soon as he's in the car. I'm giving him the head start as I have to get the roads blocked for us. I will beat him anyway with the modifications I have had made. I wait for a long straight street and then prove to him that he needed the head start. When he finally takes the parking space next to mine, I am cheerful because I can see him grinning at me and I know that I won his respect. I chat about a lot of stuff on our way to Jimmy's building. All that however stops as soon as I spot an annoyed Jimmy at the top of the stairs. I immediately assume my stance because now we are scening. Now I am in trouble. But hey, anything to get my boys' attention. Besides, I just love Jimmy's dom side. I obediently wait while he greets his boyfriend, noting pleased that Dean is not in trouble for my ideas. I walk behind them all the way to the house, just as I was taught. I remember all the times I didn't ring the doorbell, afraid that now with these beautiful boys on their arms, they wouldn't want to see me anymore.

  
With the door closing behind me, I drop to my knees. After Jimmy sends Dean to find the others, I feel his hand going through my hair and then I hear him in his softest voice asking me my colour. I answer with green. When the others return, I hear Cassie's happy voice as he asks me what I am doing here. The tear that leaves my eye is one of happiness as I answer according to protocol. I know that right now the twins exchange glances and have a small conversation just through their eyes.  
"Playroom, strip, blindfold, wait. Now!" Master Castiel's voice is cold. I hurry to the stairs and am grateful that I don't have to crawl on the stairs. The reason I know where to go is that I know the Masters and their parents extremely well. In a neighbourhood like this, they wouldn't put it anywhere else than the basement to avoid unnecessary attention. Also, the house has a lot of windows, a feature not many playrooms have.  
I strip as soon as I enter the room and fold my dress neatly to put it away. The set up is similar to the playroom at their parents' house which is why I find the blindfolds immediately. I choose a silk one since none of the Masters gave me a different order. I kneel at the door, the blindfold securely over my eyes. I love this part. It gives me time to calm and get into the right headspace. It builds up anticipation for what they are going to do to me.

  
The door opens and I hear four pairs of footsteps. So the Masters’ boyfriends are here as well. I hear them walking through the room, preparing for my punishment.  
After a while, someone lifts up my hair and then I feel the collar around my throat. It is just a little too constricting to be comfortable. Then, I am slowly pulled to my feet. There must be a leash attached to the collar. I am lead around the room a few times and I know that it must be Master Castiel leading me as he was the one to teach me how to walk on a leash blindfolded. I can feel the eyes on me and I know how beautiful I am like this. Master Jimmy once filmed me during my lesson with Master Castiel and made me watch it afterwards.  
We stop for a moment and then go to the middle of the room. Calloused hands take mine and fasten cuffs around my wrists, lifting my arms above my head until I am standing on my toes. I feel someone breathing against my neck. Then I hear a low "Colour?" Master Dean's voice has a dangerous tone to it. "G-green", I say and I mean it more than I have ever meant anything else.  
A surprised yelp leaves my lips as the first blow lands on my ass. It isn't very hard but that changes soon. The blows get harder and faster and I don’t hold back my screams because I know the Masters love to hear me. It is the greatest feeling in the world and when the first tears run over my cheeks I hear the clicking of a camera. The knowledge that these pictures now exist makes everything even more intense.  
The blows slowly become softer until it's just a hand, gently patting my ass. My arms are let down from the ceiling and I am caught by strong arms before I can slip to the ground. I am laid down on a bed and then I hear Master Jimmy whispering how good I was right next to my ear while fingers quickly apply a cooling gel to my ass.  
I'm fast asleep before the fingers are done.

 

When I wake up, I am dressed in comfortable pyjamas and Jimmy and Castiel are lying on either side of me, carding fingers through my hair and softly caressing my cheek.  
I try to speak but my throat hurts and Castiel gently shushes me.  
"You fell asleep before we could give you anything to drink and we didn't want to wake you." I nod and smile at these amazing boys. Cas gets up to fetch some water and a granola bar while Jimmy keeps playing with a strand of my hair. His blue eyes watching me and we both smile.  
When Cas comes back, they help me sit up a little. After drinking half of the water, I feel better and can actually speak. Even though my "Thank you" still sounds pretty raw. "You're very welcome, darling."  
I blush at Jimmy's old nickname for me. It's what he used to call me when we were experimenting together, right at the beginning; even before he knew that he likes to be on both sides of the flogger.

  
We stay in bed for some time before Castiel jokingly announces that we should get ready so that their boyfriends don't think they cheat on them. So we get up, I take my time in the bathroom and change back into the dress that I arrived in, in order to give them some time to themselves. When I come upstairs, the first person I see is Marta who welcomes me so heartily and motherly that I feel as if I lived here. She ushers me into the kitchen where everyone is already sitting around the table. I sit on the free chair next to Jimmy who quietly hands me a pillow to sit on. Opposite of me sits Dean, grinning knowingly and starts asking me about my car. It is a lovely dinner and I decide that I like both of the Winchesters and that they are obviously good for the twins. I like their dynamic and of course when Cas uses his dom voice, everyone listens. It happens twice during dinner. First, when Jimmy makes a joke about keeping Dean all to himself and then when Sam and Dean try to get me to share stories about the twins. After dinner, Sam and Dean retire upstairs and I sit with the twins in the living room.

 

"So what are you really doing here?", Jimmy asks curiously.  
I hesitate. I dreaded the question all the way through my perfect plan because I would sound selfish if I said it out loud. On the other side, the twins deserve total honesty. Lying does none of us any good.  
So, I say, "I missed you guys. You didn't return my calls, so I stopped calling and moved to Palo Alto, hoping to accidentally run into you. I've been here at your house a few times but didn't want to impose. And at the Christmas party you hardly talked to me at all. I don't know what I did wrong, so when Dean came into the store today, I decided to bet everything on that chance. I'm sorry if all of this today was too much. I just wanted to know that you two are all right and that the boys are not going to hurt you. Because no matter what I did to push you away, I still care for you; I still love the two of you. You are like brothers to me and I had to see for myself that you are happy. And you clearly are. You have found everything you need in these two boys, so now I'm gonna go and let you get back to them. You don't need me anymore and that is great. Because the two of you have everything and I am so so happy for you."

  
I stand up and give each of them a kiss on the forehead before heading out. I walk the short way back to the campus parking lot and sit down in my car. I sit there for a long time, playing the last minutes of my visit over and over again in my head. It was the right thing to do. They clearly don't need me anymore and I'm happy. So extremely happy. This is what I always wanted for them. So I am happy. I'm happy that those boys are for them what I never was and never can be. They are happy and so am I. But then, why am I crying?  
I wipe away my tears and am about to start the engine when my phone rings. It is my dad, asking me to join him at a conference in Switzerland. He has my luggage there already and a first class ticket is waiting for me at the airport. It is best this way, I tell myself. After all, they are happy and that makes me happy.  
I turn off my phone, put on my favourite band, drive out of the parking lot and go straight to the airport, not looking back, not seeing the twins standing on the street waving for me to come back and talk.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I've written anything BDSM, so I am happy about any kind of criticism.  
> It's just a little one shot but as I reread it before publishing, my mind went some places, so I might write more. I definitely didn't expect this ending when I started writing and I am not sure if I like it, so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Stay awesome,  
> MiriMuffin


End file.
